


Secondary Character

by Mint_Ivy



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_Ivy/pseuds/Mint_Ivy





	Secondary Character

"Rho?!" I heard the muffled angry voice call. I nuzzled my head into the pillow to see if I was just hearing things again. 

"RHO?!" The voice must have been real, it was pretty mad and really wanted my attention. I opened my eyes slowly and was assaulted by the piercing sun rays; I shut them as quickly as I could but then the voice called again, "Are you planning to answer me any time soon?" 

"Yah," I complained, "What do you want?" 

"Uhm, excuse me? You're the one that was supposed to be at the lake 26 minutes ago!" My eyes flew open and I shot out of bed only to get my food tangled in the sheets and floor in my face. 

"I'm sorry Elly, I'm coming!" I shouted at the voice. "Ugh, typical." Elaine answered and I heard a beep telling me the call had been ended. I must have answered my phone while I was asleep. I barreled into the bathroom and went about my normal daily things. I half ran out of the bathroom with dripping feet to the closet and was greeted by the spider doll that usually haunts me. I froze and shut my eyes for six seconds, when I opened them, it was gone. They still terrified me but I had learned to get rid of them. 

After I got my clothes on I hopped in the car and headed to the lake as fast as I could. I couldn't believe I over slept; I had been looking toward going fishing with Elaine for just over a month now. She was on vacation with her family in Argentina for a while and the first thing she wanted to do when she got back was go fishing with me. I had missed her, she was the only one who even bothered to talk to me anymore. 

I hadn't done anything particularly bad, I just wasn't particularly good. Most people didn't like me, maybe it was because I was weird, maybe they just didn't like the way I looked. It bothered me at first but I had learned to get used to it. When I was a kid, I was really close to my dad and I never actually knew my family so I never knew what it was like to interact with other kids my age. We didn't live in the best neighborhood so I never went outside to play. I was bullied a lot, but being so young, I didn't realize they were being mean. I thought that was just how people were; I saw that other people were treated differently but I never questioned it, his was the way things were. As I got older, I began to realize that I was always treated differently. I never knew why, but I was. People would call me names, and pinch me in the hallways, kick me on the playground, and take weird pictures so they could post them online and make fun of me. They never wanted to touch things after I had touched them, I wasn't dirty, I bathed every day. I didn't lick my fingers after eating hot chips like they did but they would talk about how the things I touched had a disease. I knew I wasn't sick. They would come and pretend to be my friend so they could get information and then make fun of me for it. They would steal and break my things and then run around and pretend they didn't when the teacher asked. It didn't matter who I told about it, everyone in the class was against me and they would all act like those things never happened. I never told my dad about what happened since he had enough to think about already. Dad was too busy trying to keep things together, he didn't need me adding to the stress. I would move schools sometimes and even then it was always the same thing. People would bully me for some reason; I have just assumed it was because I was weird. I didn't see anything that made me different from others, but they clearly did. Eventually, I got tired of it. I wasn't a fighter, I never turned into a bully, I just tried to change. Since I had never had much interaction with other people, I decided to become the people I saw on TV. Each day I would act like a different character and see if people would talk to me this time. Once I found one that everyone seemed to like it would last until they said something mean again. The people on TV weren't fat, they weren't ugly, and if they were, they were always the one that was bullied and hated. I must have been fat and ugly. I learned that being the quiet one was best, but it seemed like no matter how hard I tried, I would always go back to being my normal self. When it was time to share class projects or cupcakes I was just as excited as everyone else was, but my classmates would often skip over me. If they were making plans to do something I would overhear and say "I want to come!" just like the other people that were sitting around them and they would make ugly faces and hiss, then usually say something mean about me like "We don't want you there to ruin it". I had learned not to ask to be involved in things I was not invited to. If I was sick and returned, they would all express how upset they were with sighs and groans when I walked in. If I mentioned I wouldn't be able to come, they would start making plans for a party. If someone did decide to talk to me, it only lasted a few hours at most, the other kids would start to spread rumors about me so they wouldn't talk to me. Being quiet greatly reduced the amount of bullying I got which I appreciated. Subconsciously, I had learned to be that way gradually. I had become cold and mean. I don't trust other people now and certainly don't open up. 

During all those years, I had hope. Hope that someday I would have a friend who liked the things I did. They didn't have to like everything, even one thing was fine. So long as they would talk to nicely, and not hiss or frown at too many of the things I said. I just wanted someone to talk to and to share things with. It seemed like every time I almost had something like that it would disappear. They would have other friends to talk to and forget about me. Sure, I was invited to some parties and get togethers but I always declined the invitation for fear of me ruining something. I just turned into that guy they would wave at sometimes; I was impressed when they actually knew my name. Since it seemed like the guys everyone liked on TV were handsome, I would wish sometimes on my birthday that I would become handsome too. Other times I just wished for a friend. I stopped hoping to find a friend. It hurts when you realize your wish didn't come true, and there is a damn good change it never will. I had learned to be a realist over anything else, having a heart just gets in the way most of the time. 

As soon as I learned about social media I used it to find the people I told myself I had stopped looking for. People would always ask me what I was grinning at on my phone or why I answered all my messages so quickly. I was excited to have people to talk to, excited to find people with the same interests I had but, I could never fully relate to the. They had real lives with real people. They go to parties with their friends and have crazy siblings, and experienced new things which they would talk about. I would ask them to describe what it's like doing those things and they would start to ask me questions and I felt like I was being weird to them so I stopped asking them to tell me what it was like. Maybe this is why I was seen as the weird kid in school, because I asked too many questions, this must have been one of multiple reasons seeing as this didn't match up with the way I was treated. People bullied me online too, and again, I tried to become a different person. I would delete my account and try to come back with a different profile and act differently. "Maybe they would like me this time" I thought. Somehow I always went back to being my normal self and they would end up hating me again. I learned to stop trying and just to keep the few who did talk to me. It was scary relying only on people who were online for the attention I craved. They could change accounts and forget to tell you, or delete the app because they didn't really need it. They could also stop responding to you forever and you would never know if they blocked you or broke their phone, or if they died. 

As soon as I found a parking spot I got my fishing gear out of the back and ran toward our usual spot where Elaine was waiting. 


End file.
